Cuatro veranos con Helbram
by WingzemonX
Summary: Helbram siempre ha sido un hada curiosa, sobre todo en todo aquello que tuviera que ver con los humanos. [Cuatro Drabbles narrados desde la perspectiva de Helbram, para el Reto de Septiembre: "Querida Estación..." del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]
1. I Ropa Ligera

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 _(Basado en el anime de_ _ **Nanatsu no Taizai**_ _de_ _ **A-1 Pictures**_ _, y en el manga creado originalmente por_ _ **Nakaba Suzuki**_ _y publicado por_ _ **Kodansha**_ _)_

 _Nunca he sido muy propenso a hacer Drabbles, por no decir que nunca los he hecho antes realmente. Pero quise participar en este Reto de Septiembre:_ _ **"Querida Estación..."**_ _del foro_ _ **"Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**_ _de_ _, para adentrarme un poco en el fandom de_ _ **Nanatsu no Taizai**_ _, que es de los pocos animes de la actualidad que realmente me ha cautivado, pero que parece que aún no ha llegado a una gran cantidad de fans, al menos de habla hispana. Si no han visto esta gran serie, deben de verla, enserio._

 _Pues bueno, el tema del reto es hacer cuatro Drabbles enfocados en un personaje (en esta ocasión Helbram) con la temática de una estación (en este caso el verano) usando cuatro palabras como el tema de cada Drabble. En verdad no estoy muy seguro de si me salieron bien, no estoy acostumbrado a intentar decir algo con tan pocas palabras, pero veamos qué tal._

 _Sin más, espero los disfruten._

* * *

 **I  
** **Ropa Ligera**

Si la curiosidad fuera un pecado, sería precisamente éste el que me definiría. La curiosidad fue lo que me llevó a la perdición la primera vez, y aun así no logré librarme de ella al volver a la vida. Curiosidad sobre el futuro, sobre los demonios y la gran destrucción que crearan al llegar… Pero sobre todo, curiosidad por estas efímeras y extrañas criaturas que son los humanos. Siempre fueron el centro de mi fascinación, incluso antes de la tragedia.

En estos momentos precisamente, analizo a uno en especial: la Dulce Guila, esta jovencita que Hendrickson me encargó para hacerla mi discípula. Pero lo que analizo es más específicamente el vestido ligero, rosado, y extremadamente corto y sin mangas que ha traído a la lección de hoy. Las hadas femeninas nunca podrían ni cerca desarrollar un cuerpo como el suyo. Ellas siempre se mantienen iguales, como pequeñas niñas desde la perspectiva humana.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Sir Helbram? – Escucho que me cuestiona de pronto, volteándome a ver sobre su hombro. ¿Habré sido acaso demasiado obvio con mis miradas curiosas en sus largas piernas?

\- Sólo inspeccionaba los detalles de tu vestido, Dulce Guila. – Le respondo con una honestidad que me sale quizás demasiado natural…

\- ¿Mi vestido? ¿Hay algo malo con él?

La inocente jovencita voltea a ver su atuendo y toma la tela entre sus dedos, alzándola un poco sin darse cuenta… quizás.

\- ¿Tal vez es algo inapropiado? Pensé que estaría bien, debido al clima tan caluroso de hoy. ¿Usted no tiene calor con esa armadura, Sir Helbram?

¿Calor? Ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar en ello. Eso es algo más que me fascina del mundo de los humanos.

En el Bosque donde vivía, siempre era primavera. El clima y el paisaje, siempre eran los mismos. Todo se mantenía constante, como la apariencia misma de las féminas de mi especie. Pero acá afuera, cada día es distinto. Todo va cambiando poco a poco, desde el clima, hasta la apariencia de los que me rodean. Y eso incluye, quizás principalmente, a esta jovencita, que había pasado de un parpadeo de ser una escuálida y patética niña, a una hermosa mujer, y pronto una poderosa Caballero Sacro.

\- ¿En qué tanto piensa, Sir Helbram?

\- ¿Yo? En nada. No te preocupes y sigue practicando tus movimientos.

Guila obedece, y continúa moviendo su florete con notoria elegancia y gracia, haciendo danzar la tela de su vestido con cada estocada.

La parte de poderosa Caballero Sacro me había sido bastante clara desde hace tiempo, pero no había reparado mucho en la de hermosa mujer hasta ahora. ¿Qué tanto más secretos que no he podido aún descifrar se esconderán debajo de esa tela rosada? ¿Qué tanto más habrá cambiado su cuerpo sin que yo me percatara?

Esto definitivamente requiere más investigación.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 _Un poco extraño, ¿no? ¿Incómodo quizás? Me hubiera gustado tener más palabras disponibles, pero bueno. Este fue el primero y el primer tema. Veamos cómo quedan los siguientes tres._


	2. II Juegos en el Agua

**II  
** **Juegos en el Agua**

Escucho una risa bastante sonora de pronto, lo que me hace instintivamente detener mi vuelo. ¿De dónde viene? ¿De entre los árboles? ¿Por qué me resulta familiar?

Desciendo con cautela, confundiéndome entre el follaje. No tardo mucho en vislumbrarlos.

¿Qué es lo que veo? ¿No es ese mi viejo amigo, Arlequín?, en compañía de su amiguita, Diane la Serpiente… O más bien amigota. Aún con esas pastillas que la hacen pequeña, sigue siendo bastante grande. ¿Qué es lo que hacen? ¿Aprovechan el calor del día para jugar en el río los dos solos? Qué inmaduros… o maduros, dependiendo de cómo lo veas. Aunque claro, mi antiguo Rey tomaría cualquier excusa para ver a su gigante en traje de baño. Es tan obvio en sus reacciones; no es capaz de verla directamente, y está más rojo que una fresa.

Qué exageración, majestad. Ese traje de baño azul cubre más el cuerpo de esa gigante, de lo que su ropa habitual lo hace. ¿O lo que te da pena es sentir tan expuesto tu torso escuálido desnudo? Qué hiriente escena.

La Serpiente no parece nada apenada. Ella ríe, y salpica a su acompañante de manera divertida. Lástima que éste se vea tan nervioso para disfrutar del momento.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Debo dejar seguir todo adelante y que el bobo de Arlequín se ahogue en sus propios miedos para luego arrepentirse de no haber aprovechado mejor su momento a solas?

¿Debo hacer honor a nuestra antigua amistad y echarle una mano?

O mejor, ¿aprovechar el momento y jugar una broma?

Sí, la tercera también me gusta más.

Me escabullo discretamente unos metros río arriba para que no me vean. Me quedo suspendido unos segundos sobre el agua, hasta que acerco sutilmente mis manos hasta que mis palmas apenas y rozan la superficie.

¿Es tan incorrecto como creo usar mi Vínculo con Gustaf únicamente para hacer una broma?, seguramente sí. ¿Eso me importa?, por supuesto que no.

El agua comienza a ponerse realmente fría, hasta congelarse un poco, y no tarda en llegar hasta donde se encuentran Arlequín y su amiga.

\- ¡Ah! – Grita la Serpiente, dando un respingo. – ¡Está helada!

\- ¡Ah!, ¡es verdad! – Añade Arlequín, abrazándose a sí mismo. – ¡¿Qué pasó?!

El bobo de mi Rey apenas logra verme cuando paso volando sobre ellos, y quizás no lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque no logro contener la risa. Tan distraído estaba apreciando los atributos ante él, que no se percató en lo absoluto de mi presencia.

\- ¡Helbram! – Bufa molesto. – ¡Esto me lo pagarás!

\- ¡Sólo quería refrescarlos un poco, Arlequín! – Le grito con fuerza mientras me alejo, sin dejar de reírme ni un instante. – ¡Sigan jugando en el agua!

Cuando ya estoy lejos, un par de pensamientos me cruzan por la cabeza. Me pregunto si de todas maneras, esa pequeña broma le haya ayudado al mismo tiempo a calmarse un poco.

¿Le habré ayudado con su penosa situación sin darme cuenta?

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 _Aquí hubo un poco de UA como pudieron haber notado. No diré exactamente porqué por si alguien no lo ha visto, pero los que sí lo entenderán. Helbram me pareció que era un poco bromista y juguetón, ¿no les parecía a ustedes? En fin, dos de cuatro, faltan dos._


	3. III Tomar Helado

**III  
** **Tomar Helado**

\- Lo siento, Sir Helbram. – Se disculpa la Dulce Jericho, apenada tras haber entrado a mi estudio de esa forma tan abrupta. – Creí que Guila estaba por aquí. ¿Sabe en dónde está?

\- ¿Parezco su niñera? Debe de estar jugando con su hermanito, ¿qué sé yo?

No le doy mucha importancia a su presencia; estoy concentrado en terminar mi brebaje, que se me había antojado más que nunca ese día. Sólo faltaba el último toque, y listo.

\- ¿Tú no deberías estar entrenando o algo así? – Murmuro, tirándole la indirecta más directa que pude para decirle que se largara.

\- Sí, para eso buscaba a Guila. Con su permiso.

Parecía que al fin se iría, pero su atención se posó fugazmente en el tarro de vidrio delante de mí, conteniendo esa sustancia verde brillante, con espuma blanca desbordándose por los costados.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Suspiro molesto, pero luego me lleno de un cierto orgullo ante la oportunidad de presumirle mi creación a alguien.

\- Es mi bebida especial, receta secreta. Agua de manantial de hada, extracto de mandrágora, colmillo de ogro, hongos azules norteños, y una pizca de canela. – Tomo con unas pinzas un par de cubos de hielo y los dejo caer en el contenido. – Agregas hielos, y tienes la bebida más refrescante del todo Liones.

Se me hace agua la boca. No puedo resistir y de inmediato doy un largo trago. El líquido frío recorre mi garganta, y cubre mi interior de una agradable sensación.

\- ¡Agh!, ¡Delicioso! Esto te quita el calor aunque tenga que matarte.

Jericho se ve escéptica, pero curiosa. Da un par de pasos hacia mí, e inclina su cuerpo al frente, olfateando el aire.

\- Huele raro.

\- Sabe mejor. Prueba.

Le acerco el tarro a su rostro. Ella por instinto retrocede para hacer distancia.

\- ¿En verdad es bebible?

\- Claro.

Dudosa, lo toma con ambas manos, y luego de contemplarlo un par de segundos, lo acerca a sus labios.

\- Aunque no sé si para los humanos. – Menciono de pronto antes de que diera su sorbo. – Pero sería interesante averiguarlo, así que continúa.

Me voltea a ver, alarmada, pero parece restarle importancia casi de inmediato.

\- Muy gracioso.

Yo sonrío por dentro. Claro, cree que es una broma porque me acaba de ver tomándolo. Pero ignora que yo no soy en verdad un humano, soy un hada, y ciertamente quisiera ver qué pasa si un humano lo bebe.

Jericho da un pequeño sorbo del líquido, y un segundo después comienza a toser con desesperación.

\- Es bastante fuerte. – Exclama casi con dolor, y de inmediato se abraza a sí misma mientras tirita. – Y en verdad te quita el calor. Ahora me estoy congelando.

\- Nada que un entrenamiento no quite. Anda, ya vete.

Temblando del frío, camina hacia la puerta y desaparece de mi vista.

Parece que mi brebaje no es mortal para los humanos, pero su efecto es mucho más fuerte en ellos. Bueno, ahora lo sé.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 _No hay mucho que decir de éste, fue bastante al azar. El siguiente sería el último, así que sigamos._


	4. IV Viento en el rostro

**IV  
** **Viento en el rostro**

Un viento cálido en mi rostro, así fue como le describí a Elaine lo que sentí la primera vez que deje el Bosque para ver más de cerca el mundo de los humanos. Ninguno de mis camaradas hadas mostró interés jamás en el mundo exterior, salvo Elaine. A diferencia del resto, incluido su propio hermano, ella siempre parecía la más deseosa de salir y conocer lo que había más allá de ese sitio… quizás por la desagradable ironía de que era la única que no podía.

Recuerdo que en esa ocasión, ella me miró con incredulidad, quizás no precisamente por lo que decía, sino más bien por la sonrisa que de seguro tenía en mi rostro al hacerlo.

\- ¿Un viento cálido?, eso no suena como algo muy agradable. – Me comentó, escéptica.

\- Lo era, de cierta forma. El clima era más caliente, pero eso hace que los humanos aprecien aún más las cosas frías, ¿entiendes?

Ella me siguió mirando de la misma forma, y su única respuesta fue negar levemente con su cabeza.

\- Supongo que sólo se puede comprender, viéndolo tú mismo. Hay tantas cosas allá afuera que no hay aquí. Deberías de acompañarme la siguiente vez.

Elaine se estremeció un poco por mi comentario, y entonces bajó su mirada con cierta tristeza.

\- Sabes que eso no es posible. Debo estar aquí y cuidar del Bosque y de la Fuente de la Juventud…

\- Sí, sí, lo sé, pero eso no tiene que ser todo el tiempo, ¿o sí?

No me respondió nada, pero quizás su silencio fue suficiente respuesta.

\- Bueno… descuida, yo seguiré saliendo y explorándolo todo. Y luego volveré aquí, y te contaré con lujo de detalle lo que vea. Seré como tus ojos, en el exterior. ¿De acuerdo?

Elaine me miró sorprendida, y creo que tardó un rato en poder procesarlo. Al final me sonrió, y asintió con su cabeza.

Cumpliría mi promesa, pero sólo al inicio. Un día me fui de ese bosque, y jamás volví.

Un viento cálido. Fue lo primero que sentí al dejar el Bosque, lo que a la larga produciría mi ruina y mi primera muerte… Y ahora, eso fue también lo último que sentí. Cuando Arlequín agitó a Chastiefol ante mí, dándome ese último golpe de gracia, ni siquiera sentí el dolor de mi herida: sólo sentí el cálido aire, agitado por la enorme lanza, golpeándome en la cara.

Eso provocó que mi último recuerdo fuera precisamente ese, aquella inocente conversación que tuve con Elaine aquel día. Es gracioso de cierta forma, si te pones a pensarlo.

Al menos ahora, quizás al fin pueda ver a Elaine del otro lado, y podré contarle todo lo que vi en todos estos siglos, todas las cosas buenas y hermosas que le dije que le contaría. Quizás si le cuento las suficientes, acceda a omitir las cosas malas y horribles, y logre perdonarme.

Quizás…

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 _Los anteriores fueron algo más cómicos, pero éste terminó algo trágico. ¿Cómo habrá sido la interacción entre Elaine y Helbram cuando eran amigos?, quizás nunca lo sepamos. Aunque ahora con los dos reunidos en el otro lado, quizás sí._

 _Como sea, con esto terminamos los cuatro Drabbles del reto, espero que los hayan disfrutado. En verdad me resultó extraño escribir algo así, pero supongo que tampoco fue tan horrible. Es difícil decir tanto con tan pocas palabras. Pero bueno, de momento creo que me quedaré más con las historias largas y los Oneshots._

 _No quisiera que esto fuera lo último que escribiera de esta serie, pero tendría que venírseme a la mente la historia adecuada, además de al menos ver la próxima Segunda Temporada, o leer el manga, lo que ocurra primero._

 _De momento sería todo. Los invito cordialmente a pasearse al grupo de_ _ **Mar de las Joyas Escondidas**_ _en_ _, dedicado a Fandoms grandiosos, pero no tan concurridos en el mundo de los Fanfics, como lo son_ _ **Nanatsu no Taizai**_ _,_ _ **Magi**_ _y_ _ **Hunter x Hunter**_ _, y pronto muchos más. También los invito a pasearse por mi página de Facebook,_ _ **/wingzemonxpage**_ _, y darle Me gusta para ver más de mis historias, sus actualizaciones y también dibujos. Pueden encontrar el link completo en mi perfil._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
